


The Lady Sorrows

by Finksalion



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finksalion/pseuds/Finksalion
Summary: SPOILER WARNING: MAJOR END OF 5.0 SPOILERS!When Emet-Selch offers the Warrior of Light a chance at a dignified death atop Mt Gulg after the death of the final Lightwarden, she finally breaks and decides to accept his offer...Further fair warning, this gets dark, and graphic. Enter at your own risk...
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The Lady Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs

“Ah, you came, good. Alone as well? Hmm… even better.” Emet-Selch purred as he saw the broken Warrior of Light limping her way through the city of Amaurot. She stopped every now and then, bright white vomit spewing forth from her lips as she felt her soul cracking within her. She looked up at him, eyes filled with equal amounts of hatred and supplication, and his golden eyes narrowed as his lips twisted into a satisfied smile.

“How did you manage to leave the dead weight behind, my dear? I would have imagined that they would fight tooth and nail to stop you from just _giving up_ like this.” He asked, and she glared at him, wiping the liquid light from her lips.

“Fuck you.” She spat, and he smiled wider.

“Charming as ever.” He retorted, arms crossed over his chest, even as he watched her vomit once more, this time taken to her knees at the force of it. Suddenly he was at her side, lifting her up with surprisingly gentle hands and cradling her to his body.

“Now let’s get you comfortable, my dear. It seems that without the protection your child-friend can offer you, the transformation is taking hold sooner than I thought.” He said softly, and raised his hand. His inimitable finger click opened a dark portal in front of them, and he helped her through it with a gentleness and tenderness unexpected from the Ascian.

The Warrior of Light was too weak, too broken to complain. She had suffered _years_ of continuous pressure and expectation placed upon her, and after taking in the luminescence of the final Lightwarden atop Mt Gulg, and then being forced to watch her old friend, _her_ miqo’te, try to sacrifice himself, knowing what this burden would have done to her _all along_ , it was too much. Something inside her had snapped, not just because of the light seeping through the cracks in her imperfect soul, but because of all that everyone had to suffer because they had chosen this scrappy little killer as their paragon of justice and virtue. Could no one see? Did they all just pretend not to notice how many times she had failed, how many times she had let her friends die, all for this supposed greater good that had never really existed?

She let Emet-Selch lead her to a large room in this strange underwater city, something about the architecture pulling strands of a fleeting thought of a memory from somewhere deep in her soul. It calmed her, somehow, even as it felt completely alien to her at the same time. The room was sumptuously decorated, marble and glass and thick velvet fabrics layered over large open windows, and the only piece of furniture seemed to be an incredibly large bed within a sunken part of the room; round and layered with fur and silk. Emet-Selch pulled her to the bed, and he leant between her shaking legs, reaching up and holding her face in his white gloved hands.

“Well, it wouldn’t do for you to feel pain during this glorious metamorphosis that you’re about to undertake. Let me help you with that.” He murmured softly, and she could barely hear his words through the constant pain and static that seemed to be rolling through her body and mind, her very soul expanding and contracting in the midst of her crackling centre. He pulled her head down and touched his forehead to her own and she felt cool relief wash through her body and mind. She could still feel her soul fracturing under the intensity of the light within her, but somehow the nausea, the constant barrage of feeling her body stretch and pull and rip and tear was lessened to a bearable extent.

She sighed, her hand going to cover one of his own on her cheek, no less broken but at least a tiny little bit more composed. He stared at her, his mouth ilms from hers, compassion shining in his golden eyes and she shared a small smile of her own, strangely grateful to her enemy, her saviour, for at least understanding her plight, her uselessness, and offering a dignified end.

“You understand that I cannot change this, and neither do I want to, yes?” He breathed, his nose brushing against her own, a yearning springing up between the two as their souls reached for each other with a longing that neither of them anticipated. They both breathed the same breath, lips barely touching, hearts beating as one, and the Warrior of Light licked her suddenly parched lips, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes in silent forgiveness to her friends and loved ones.

“I understand. I am yours, Emet-Selch, for now and ever more.” The Warrior of Light breathed, and she felt his breath hitch just as his lips – softer than she imagined – brushed against hers gently, once, before then returning with bruising intensity as he rose and pushed her back onto the bed, ripping her clothes off her body even as her own hands struggled to remove his robes. He was not gentle, but neither was he violent. His need was one of imperious insistence, the need of someone who was not used to being told no, who was used instead to having his every whim catered for, and when it became apparent that she was not really of this temperament, he simply steamrollered over her pitiful movements and took what he wanted instead.

The Warrior of Light revelled in the feeling of helplessness, of passiveness that Emet-Selch demanded of her, content to lie on the bed over her ripped and ruined garments, eyes wide and staring at the ceiling as he kissed down her neck and chest, tiny sparks of levin released at every touch of his cool lips to her burning flesh. In every place that he kissed, her skin felt like it had cracked open, microscopic tendrils of incandescent smoke that wreathed in and through the tiny hairs on her body to illuminate her skin, glowing from within.

He took his time; it felt like hours had passed simply feeling him worship her body, breathing in the light as it emanated from her, taking some of it into himself, letting some of it pass back out, stopping every now and then and breathing the borrowed light into shapes, almost as if he were blowing smoke rings with the light that he harvested from her feelings of light-tainted ecstasy. She tingled with the feeling of the light that roiled through her being; now that he had taken most of her pain, she could appreciate the beauty, the purity, the very rightness of it, every sense of balance removed as she became a being of pure elemental light.

“Oh my beautiful Lightwarden to be… I can’t wait for your transformation but this, this is just too divine of a time not to savour. I can taste your soul crumbling under the intensity of the light, and it’s breath-taking. You and I, we will ruin this world, and the next, and the next…” He bent back down to kiss her body as he murmured, and then as if even he couldn’t take any more, he flipped her onto her hands and knees, entranced as he saw the slight marble undertones of her skin, tracing the large protrusions slowly growing at her shoulder blades, sharp gold writhing under her skin. He bent down to kiss those protrusions and she groaned as she felt his lips against a part of her that felt distinctly not hers, yet still belonging to who she was, who she should rightfully be.

He leant back, lining his straining cock with her wet and waiting cunt, and then clicked his fingers once more, and at the head of the bed was suddenly a large mirror the size of the bed. He hissed as the Warrior of Light looked up into the mirror and she was entranced at the view in front of her, the sight of her transformation filling her brain as she saw Emet-Selch lean in behind her, and felt his cock slowly pierce her as she cried out in pleasure.

“You are beautiful.” He whispered, leaning down to kiss her back once more, and then lifting her body to rest against his chest, one hand on her stomach and the other between her breasts as he showed her off in the mirror.

She was… she was beautiful… her skin was turning alabaster, the green-blue light of the city outside bouncing off of her skin as if it were suddenly a touch more reflective, her eyes filled with lust even as they blackened around the edges, and her veins beneath her slightly transparent skin pulsing gold beneath the surface.

“I… oh Gods, Emet-Selch, I don’t want to die!” The Warrior of Light cried out, tears of bright white light falling from her eyes even as she felt him thrust hard into her again and again, the cracks in her soul widening, filling with light as her pleasure rose at the tempestuous fucking she was receiving.

“You won’t die, my love, you will live forever.” He whispered into her ear, his shaft puncturing her core, filling her, ripping great sobs of pure joy from her lungs with every sharp push into her aching cunt.

“But not yet.” He continued, and just as she was about to reach her peak he threw her off his cock and down onto the bed. She sobbed her frustration, clawing at the sheets, feeling them rend beneath her suddenly too sharp nails, and the light pulsed in her, the ebb and flow suddenly halted. She felt Emet-Selch bend over her, those delectable lips on her back as he kissed down her shoulder blades, waiting for her to calm down and her orgasm to retreat before he lifted her hips and once again entered her in one long smooth stroke.

She cried out her pleasure as he once again fucked her hard, the light once again pulsing within her in time with her rapidly increasing heartbeat, and Emet-Selch grunted as he felt her muscles clench around him. He pulled out once more, her hips lifting and following him as if she could chase him back into piercing her once more, but he retreated too fast and she was left sobbing, frustrated once more.

“Not. Yet.” He growled, this time padding around the bed and offering his cock to her greedy drooling mouth. She immediately began to suck on his cock, deep throating him, pushing herself intentionally onto his long thick shaft, reaching to his balls and fondling them lovingly as she bounced her throat on his cock.

“So, so exquisite.” He whispered, pulling her face up to look at him as she buried herself on his cock, watching her eyes lose the last bit of colour, now a glossy black looking up at him with lids of pure white. She murmured around his cock, and he reluctantly pulled himself out of her throat to hear what she would have to say. As suffused with light as she was, she didn’t even choke as he removed his shaft from her, and his eyes softened as she squirmed and reached for his cock once more, desperate for him.

“Are you ready to take your rightful place alongside me, my love?” He crooned as he looked at what his machinations had wrought, and she nodded, all words lost to her as she slowly began to complete her descent into light.

“Then let us complete your metamorphosis into godhood.” He finished, and pulled her into his arms, hooking her legs around his waist as he carried her to the balcony of the room, overlooking the city of Amaurot, and placed her delicately on the edge of the marble balustrade. He hands on her hips, and hers on his shoulders, he began to rock into her with increasing intensity and ferocious passion, and she felt her peak once again draw near. This time, he didn’t stop and as she roared her orgasm for the world to hear the last tattered remnants of her composure shattered. She felt her soul crack open wide, the trickle of light becoming a flood within and without. The gold veins just under her skin ripped through to the surface as her skin hardened into stone and she cried once more as the golden blade-shaped wings tore through her shoulder blades, released to the air and trembling in all of their massive majestic height.

“Yes, my love, you are divine!” Emet-Selch roared as he felt his own orgasm rip through him, and the Lightwarden that had not too long ago been the Warrior of Light looked at him with wordless compassion as he filled her with his seed. They clung to each other, neither realising that the former Warrior of Light was now floating above the balcony, held aloft by her wings of white soft feathers interlaced with glittering blades of gold, and when the Lightwarden did speak, it was with a choral voice, emotionless, boundless.

“Light reigns in Norvrandt, my love, and my sin-eaters will feast once more.” She proclaimed, and Emet-Selch smiled as the steps to repair his world and return his true love to his arms were once more in place.


End file.
